Boss Rush DLC
Boss Rush DLC is an update that adds a bunch of new classes, a couple new game modes, and some other stuff. Classes Disco Zombie: 125 health (Class) Primary Weapon: Flute Bolts: does 4-5 damage with each hit. Has 100 ammo. Weapons: Disco Twirl: spins around, dealing 25 damage to anyone it hits. (Lb) Flute Flight: spins his disco ball, propelling him up for 3 seconds. For 3 seconds after, just floats. Can use primary weapon in the floating stage. (Y) Dance Off: dances, summoning two backup dancers and causing tremors to appear, juggling you and dealing 20 damage per second. (Rb) Baron Von Bats: 150 health. Primary Weapon: Rainbow Laser: does 8 damage for head shot, 7 for normal. Has unlimited ammo. Overheats after some time. Attributes: can press down on the left stick to teleport a small distance. Can use every 3 seconds. Weapons: Zombie To Swarm 'o' Bats: can teleport longer distances, and if the crosshairs are green, you may teleport. Press the same button you did to activate the ability to teleport. (Y) Swipe Of Doom: does 25 damage, and steals 35 health. Recharges after 5 seconds. (Rb) Vampire Mash: summons 3 vampire zombies. (Lb) Giga Gargantuar: 400 health Primary Weapon: Electric Beam: does rapid 11 damage and 2 damage for electric chain damage. Does 4-6 damage at range. Weapons: Telephone Smash: smashes for 50 damage. Takes 8 seconds to recharge. (Rb) Imp Launcher: launches three imps that do 45 damage each. (Lb) Zombie Cycle: rides his Zombike. Can summon exploding imps and shoots a flamethrower weapon. Moves a lot faster than his normal movement. Lasts for 25 seconds unless you dismount it. (Y) Gargantuar: 350 health Primary Weapon: Telephone Pole: smashes every 2 seconds. Does 50 damage with each hit. Also does 20 splash damage. Weapons: Pole Rush: rushes forward, dealing 100 damage to the enemy. If someone is in front of you while charging, deals 20 damage and Knocks the enemy back like sprint tackle. (Y) Imp Cannon: shoots an imp that does 120 damage. (Lb) Roar Of Might: roars for 2 seconds, dealing 5 damage a half second and stunning everything in the blast radius. (Rb) Yeti Zombie: 125 health Primary Weapon: Icicle Throw: does 25 damage with each hit. Chills the enemy and has a chance after 4-6 strikes to freeze the plant solid. Weapons: Ice Shockwave: leaps in the air, and causes a shockwave of ice to instantly freeze the plant solid. Does 50 damage. (Lb) Icicle Strike: targets an area in your cross hairs and sends down icicles. Each icicle does 25 damage. (Rb) Smoothie Lob: throws a giant icee that does 95 damage and creates a puddle of slush that lasts 30 seconds and does 4 damage every second and chills plants. (Y) New Game Modes: Boss Protect: in the maps of Team VanquisH. Your goal as the zombies is to protect a certain zombie boss, and as the plants your goal is to kill it. The boss has doubled health and same damage. Garden Attack: solo play. you are a zombie, and you can prepare waves of zombies and attack the garden, fighting against AL plants. If you destroy the garden in 10 waves, you win. New Plant Classes Lightning Reed: 125 health. (Class) (Flexible, leaning towards Melee) Primary Weapon: Electro Strike: does 37 for head shot, 35 for body shot. If more than one zombie is in the area, shocks them with 2 damage per half second. Shoots 2 times a second and has 10 shots in his clip. Takes 1/2 seconds to reload. Abilities: Can double jump to ride on a thundercloud. Acts like a garlic drone with the same abilities as lightning reed. Can only fly for 13 seconds. Weapons: Thundercloud: summons a thunder cloud. Floats above zombies, zapping them for 50 damage. 2 every half second for the electric chain damage when zombies are grouped. (Lb) Thunderclap: Shoots a giant lightning bolt that acts like ZPG. Does 250 damage for direct hit, and 50 for splash. Does below 10 if neither damages is accomplished. Knocks them back like sprint tackle. (RB) Lightning Rod Form: like energy warp. Turns into an electric fury, damaging all zombies around him. Does 10 damage per two seconds and electric damage. Movement speed is faster as well. Y) Mr. Melon: 150 health (Class) (Flexible) Primary Weapon: Melon Launcher: 36 for direct hit, 15 for splash. Referring to the other games, you get 40 damage for a top-of-the-head shot. Shoots 1/2 melons a second and has 14 shots in the clip. Weapons: Melon Bomb: Does 100 damage for direct hit. 20 splash damage. Throws the enemy up in the air. If your class you are playing has over 125 health at full health, you will take 15 from the fall. The launch triggers from direct hits. (Lb) Hay Bail: Places a Hay Bail. Acts like a Tallnut Battlement, but has 125 health. You can place two at once. Placing anymore will remove one other placed Hay Bail. (Rb) SpaBoom!: Roots into the ground. Shoots projectiles that go high into the air, then land on the target. Each melon does 55 damage and 20 for splash. Is fairly inaccurate, and has only 4 ammo in pay for the high damage output. (Y) Gold Leaf: 100 health (Class) Primary Weapon: Golden Bamboo: 36 for headshot, 34 for normal. Has 13 shots in one clip. Weapons: Endurian: The same as the potted plant. Has 625 health. Check the Endurian page to see more. Does a head butt that does 25 damage. (Rb) Rotobaga Friend: enters a drone. Tri-Shot: does 10 for normal, 11 for critical. Shoots in four different directions. Explosive Rutabaga: shoots four giant explosive rutabagas that deal 50 damage. Also scans zombies to make them visible to the plant team. (Y) Grapeshot: blows up for 50 and the projectiles deal 125 damage. They can ricochet three times. (Lb) Also, you gain this in the Super Bling pack. Giga Torchwood: 350 health Primary Weapon: Flame Gatling: does 10 damage for headshot, 8 for normal. Does 5 damage per second for three seconds for fire. Weapons: Fire Belcher: does 13 damage rapidly for 3 seconds. Does burn damage afterwards. One With The Plants: stamps his foot, dealing 70 damage and raising eight weeds out of the ground. Blue Fire Killer: turns blue fire. Primary weapon does 11 for headshot, 9 for normal. Fire does 7 instead of 5. Fire Belcher does 15 damage rabidly. The stomp deals 75 damage and summons 9 weeds. Lasts for 1:00.